As cellular networks develop, the want for high Quality of Service (QoS) coupled with a shortage of wireless spectrum makes it challenging for network operators to meet multiple users' bandwidth and/or throughput demands simultaneously. Heterogeneous Networks (HetNet) implement Multiple-Input-Multiple-Output (MIMO) schemes/technologies to exploit multipath propagation behaviors, for example, by enabling multiple transmit (Tx) and/or receive (Rx) antennas at Access Nodes (ANs) and/or User Equipment(s) (UEs) to transfer data at a same time (e.g., spatial multiplexing), which effectively increases signal-capturing power to improve link quality and reliability.
Under typical MIMO scheme(s), UEs are prioritized for pairing (i.e., “combined” or “co-scheduled” on a same Resource Block (RB) for Uplink (UL) transmission) based on channel orthogonality and/or a Signal-to-Interference-Plus-Noise (SINR) ratio, ignoring data usage factors, which reduces overall network efficiencies and cell-throughput.
Overview
Systems and methods are described for selecting UEs for UL MU-MIMO pairing in a cellular network. For example, a plurality of active UEs that meet a channel orthogonality condition may be detected. The plurality of UEs may be inspected at an inspection node using Deep Packet Inspection (DPI). A criteria may be determined for selecting at least one UE from the plurality of UEs for UL MU-MIMO pairing. The at least one UE may be scheduled for UL MU-MIMO pairing with at least one other UE when user content of the at least one UE meets the criteria.
In another instance, a channel orthogonality of multiple, parallel RF signals (or data streams) received at an AN from a plurality of UEs may be determined. At least one UE whose channel orthogonality meets a set threshold may be selected; The at least one UE is selected from the plurality of UEs based on data content. The AN may schedule the selected UE and at least one other UE to share a same set of RBs.